


Reading Exercises

by tattoosanta



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt, Gen, Himuro being a dense idiot, Kagami doesn't actually show up he's just mentioned, Kagami telling Himuro to be a dense idiot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-20
Updated: 2015-09-20
Packaged: 2018-04-22 15:26:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4840631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tattoosanta/pseuds/tattoosanta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tatsuya was <i>awful</i> at reading other people, and after failing at reading his own brother, he's not sure he's ready to try again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reading Exercises

**Author's Note:**

> Summaries are the worst. 
> 
> Anyway, have another short piece taken from my tumblr.

Tatsuya had… never been good at reading people. Sure, he could guess what someone was feeling based off facial expressions, but his interpersonal skills definitely needed work. 

So, that’s why he stood on the porch of the Akashi household and waited for a certain redhead to open the door. “Come on, Seijuurou, it’s cold…” 

Not a few seconds after the words left Tatsuya’s lips did the door open and a very tired and stressed looking Seijuurou poked his head out. “Tatsuya?” He sounded about and drained as he looked. “What are you doing here?” 

“I was in the area and wanted to come see you.” Tatsuya lied. Really, he’d had an argument with Taiga about his poor interpersonal skills and inability to read others, so he’d been sent there to “work on them.”

Seijuurou sighed. “Come in, then.” He took a step back and allowed Tatsuya into the large manor, then closed the door when he was fully inside. “Do you need anything?” 

“No, no. I’m alright.” Tatsuya shook his head. “…Actually, could you come here for a second? I need to see something.” He used his hand to beckon the younger boy over to him and offered a reassuring smile. 

Seijuurou quirked his eyebrow, but said nothing as he shuffled over to the shooting guard and stood in front of him. “What are you going to–” 

Before he could finish his sentence, Tatsuya grabbed the redhead by the cheeks and held his head still. For once, the black haired boy actually made eye contact, and he seemed to be searching Seijuurou for something. “Are you okay?” He asked finally, after a few moments of silence. 

“…I’m fine,” Seijuurou frowned slightly. “why are you holding my face like this?” If he hadn’t have been so tired, he probably would’ve smacked Tatsuya’s hands away by then. 

“Uh… no reason.” Tatsuya said and dropped his hands, the smallest hint of frustration evident on his face. “You just… sound a little stressed out, that’s all.” 

Seijuurou gave him a look and shook his head just slightly. “I’m fine, you worry too much.” He sighed a little bit and crossed his arms, stifling a yawn that threatened to escape.”…So, why are you _really_ here, Tatsuya?” 

_Dammit._ Tatsuya silently cursed himself. _Of course he’d figure it out._ “Ah, well, I had an argument with Taiga… he said I wasn’t any good at reading people, so he told me to come here and try to guess how you were feeling.” 

Seijuurou couldn’t help but feel a little used, the way Tatsuya had phrased it. “Well…” He started, his tone a little sharper than he had originally intended. “Maybe you should work on it with someone else.” He found it hard to keep from sounding like he was hurt, and he hoped Tatsuya wouldn’t question it. 

“Whoa…” Tatsuya whispered, slightly taken aback. He knew he’d done something wrong, but he’d never seen such a genuinely hurt look on Seijuurou’s face. Even _he_ could read that. “Look, I didn’t phrase it right–” 

“No, Tatsuya.” Seijuurou snapped. “I don’t want to hear it right now.” His hands, which Tatsuya just now realized had been at his sides, were now balled into painfully tight looking fists. 

Now he’d done it. “I… I’m sorry, Seijuurou. I wasn’t trying to use you…” He sighed and rubbed the back of his neck, suddenly feeling like he needed to leave. “…I should go.” 

“Yes, you should.” Seijuurou agreed, venom in his words. “And next time you want to practice reading me, don’t lie about it.”


End file.
